The present disclosure relates to the field of an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly to an evaporating method and process for organic electroluminescent devices.
An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is also referred to as an organic electroluminescent display device, which is characterized in self-lighting. As a result, OLED display panels are widely applied in the market, due to a wider view angle and less power consumption than before. As OLED is prevailing and on high demand, stricter requirements are imposed on the processes for fabricating the OLED.
In particular, large-scale Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) products (for example, TVs) achieve self-lighting depending on an interaction between white light and a color filter. Therefore only Open Mask evaporating method is suitable for such self-lighting. In the meantime, according to characteristics of the evaporating process, an evaporating device with In-Line arrangement is generally adopted for the sake of cost reduction.
It is necessary to have a substrate and its mask attached together, such that they may be conveyed along to complete the evaporation process, during the evaporation process on the organic electroluminescent material layer of the AMOLED display panel due to characteristics of the In-Line device. However, such a large-scale display panel may result in that bending or other deforms easily happen in the course of attachment and conveyance of a glass substrate, which leads to adverse effect on the evaporation process. Accordingly, counter measures for overcoming all defects due to bending or other deforms of the large-scale AMOLED display panel in the course of its attachment and conveyance need to be proposed urgently.